As Lovers Go
by storyofmylifee
Summary: Naley! Oneshot pure fluffiness sort of AU in my fic Nathan and haley have been dating for a few years already, anyway read and review!


Hey you guys this is my first attempt at a story and I was hesitant to post it because there are already so many other amazing stories on this site and I wasn't sure if it would be up to par, but anyway enough of my rambling. Hope you guys enjoy my New Years treat for you! Please read and review!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters, but if I did let's just say you would be calling me Mrs. Lafferty. hahahaha

**As Lovers Go**

Nathan Scott just got finished with and excruciating basketball practice. He was exhausted and ready to just chill at home and watch a basketball game and eat some pizza. Nathan walked into his one bedroom apartment to find that it was already being occupied by his girlfriend and love of his life Haley James. Nathan noticed that she hadn't been aware of his arrival so he took the opportunity to watch her while she wasn't looking. It was one of his favorite pastimes after all; watching her- not in the creepy stalkerish way but more in the I-am-so-in-love-with-you-I-can't-help-myself-from-staring-at-you-and-wonder-how-I-got-so-lucky kind of way. Nathan was so engrossed in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Haley turn around.

"Nathan!" she exclaimed surprised "When did you get here?"

Nathan was snapped out of thoughts by the sound of her voice. "Oh hey baby, I've been here for around five minutes." He said offhandedly.

"And you were just staring at me?" Like Nathan had predicted Haley was also sporting a smirk on her face as she said this, something he was sure she had learned and perfected from him over the years they have been together.

_I can play this game too._ Nathan thought. "Yup" he answered curtly.

"I see well I can't really blame you, I know you can't help it I am just so damn irresistible." She said smiling.

"Well, actually Hales…that wasn't why I was staring." Nathan responded while trying to keep a straight face. Nathan walked over to where she was by the stove in the kitchen observing that she had a pot of Macaroni and Cheese cooking in one of the pots. "You see the real reason why I was staring is well I was just thinking…" Nathan said hesitantly.

"Yeah…" Haley was starting to get anxious Nathan had a really serious face on.

"Well I was just thinking and I realized I am dating a 5 year old, I mean Mac and Cheese Hales seriously?" Nathan burst out laughing at the look on Haley's face.

"Oh yeah, you think that's funny don't you?" Haley asked in mock anger.

"Yup, as a matter of fact I thought it was hilarious." Nathan responded while still laughing.

"Well we'll see how much you're laughing later tonight when you have nothing to eat." Haley teased. She had turned around from Nathan her back facing him and her front facing the stove once again.

"Awww baby you know I was just joking, I love your Mac and Cheese." Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist from behind and buried his head in the crook of her neck and kissed his way up to her face. Haley could feel her face heating up and her body tingling from Nathan's kisses.

_Oh my god, I never want him to stop this is the most amazing feeling in the world, his lips…Haley! Get a hold of your self! He insulted Mac and Cheese you can't let him get away with that! It's food of the gods! Stay strong, you can do this, just pull away.. _Haley was trying to control herself and pull away from Nathan, _hey! He insulted the best food ever, he can't just very well get away with it_! However no matter how much Haley's thought's were screaming at her she couldn't stop. Haley did however get a better idea, a _much_ better idea. Nathan was so preoccupied with kissing her at the moment he didn't notice her take a spoonful of Mac and Cheese out of the pot.

Haley turned around in Nathan's arms, the spoonful of Mac and Cheese still in her one hand and pulled Nathan's head down onto her lips for a heated kiss. When air became an issue they pulled apart.

"Hey Nate, you hungry?" Haley asked softly with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Mmm, you could say that." The tone of Nathan's voice let Haley know that he was hungry, but not for food. Nathan had his arms on Haley's hips and he was rubbing his hands up and down on her exposed skin. His eyes were closed and his forehead was rested on Haley's.

"Good" Haley smirked. "Then have some Mac and Cheese!" At that exact moment Haley chose to fling the spoonful of Mac and Cheese and had in her hand in Nathan's face.

Haley stood there hysterically laughing on the expression on Nathan's face. Nathan had a look of pure surprise on his face. Haley was to busy laughing to notice Nathan get a hint of mischievousness in his cobalt blue eyes.

"Ohhh it is so on James!" Nathan exclaimed while laughing.

Haley squealed and took off running when she realized that Nathan was about to throw some Mac and Cheese at her face.

Nathan being an athlete easily caught up with Haley when she was right by the couch. Nathan smirked and tackled her onto the couch and started tickling her senseless. Haley was in hysterics, she _hated_ being tickled she was the most ticklish person in the world and she cursed the day when she accidentally blurted that out to Nathan.

"Nate!- please-st-sto-stop!" Haley was trying to catch her breath but failed to do so seeing as how Nathan wasn't letting up.

"Not until you say it" Nathan teased

"NEVER!" Haley screamed

"Hales.." Nathan warned

"OKAY OKAY NATHAN SCOTT IS THE SEXIST MAN ALIEVE AND HE IS RIGHT MAC AND CHEESE IS FOR FIVE YEAR OLDS!!!" Haley exclaimed completely out of breath.

Nathan stopped tickling her but still laid on top of her on the couch. "Hales, you didn't have to scream it." teased Nathan.

"Shut up, I hate you." Haley said in mock anger.

"No you love me." Nathan said softly

"Yeah, I love you." Haley replied just as softly.

Nathan leaned down to kiss Haley but instead she put her finger to his forehead where some of the Mac and Cheese was stuck and scooped some of it in her mouth and ate it.

"See now that there, is some good tasting Nathan." Haley said teasingly.

Nathan started laughing at his girlfriend, god he loved her. " What am I gonna do with you Haley James?" Nathan asked as he looked at her with nothing but love and admiration in his eyes.

"I could think of a few things." Haley laughed

Nathan sighed, he was happy for once in his life he was happy with absolutely everything and the main cause for his happiness was smiling up at him. At that moment Nathan knew he wouldn't trade what he was feeling for the world.

"I love you Hales." Nathan said just before he dropped his head down to capture Haley's lips in an earth-shattering kiss.


End file.
